Gotham's Goddess
by IShouldBeInAStraightJacket
Summary: Heather Crier lives the dream live. She put a side her awful childhood and coutinued. One day she goes on a date when the clown price of crime goes looking for her. And he suceeds. So like no hurtful reviews allowed!
1. Chapter 1

Gotham's Goddess

**No commenting is allowed without reading the author's note.**

Heather Crier walked into LeVitos an Italian restaurant with her date Bruce Wayne. Heather was what you would call a Mary Sue. She had golden blonde hair and cold baby blue eyes. She did modeling and ran a magazine. She wasn't a dumb blonde. No. She was quite smart actually. But her life wasn't was it seemed. She grew pulled between her mother and father. They weren't married. Her mother was married to her half father. She never really talked to him or saw him. He despised her. She didn't even know his name.

She also had a half-brother , Jonathan Crane , who she rarely saw. He was nice to her. Sometimes. He always asked her one question. " What do you fear?" She always answered tornados. When she was twelve she was staying at her fathers mansion. He was a football player so money was something they had. A tornado had hit and killed her cat , Athena , who had been outside.

But that was all behind her. She sat down at a table in the center of the restaurant. As she smoothed down her napkin she heard a gun shot. She looked up to see a man dressed as clown, a girl like a jester ,and a man like a scarecrow. " Where is Heather Crier?" the clown asked. She turned to look at Bruce but he was gone. She stood up and squeaked. " That's me." She said bravely. The jester walked up to her and hit a button on her gun causing a boxing glove to punch her in the face.

Heather woke up tied to a chair in the center of a warehouse. The clown walked in with a stupid grin on his face. " Looks like our guest is awake." The scarecrow and jester followed behind him. " What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. " We want you to join us." The jester said while holding the clowns hand. " I would never." She replied keeping her rage contained. The scarecrow walked towards her. She could not see any features on his face but blue eyes. " What do you fear?" he asked. He sprayed a gas on her releasing screams that could echo through the warehouse.

**HAHA! Preview is done. I know this is short but I AM TIERD! So like this probably sucks so hold in the bad comments! I'm getting ready for school so like this sucks. IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST ONE GOOD REVIEW I WILL DISCOUNTINUE THIS STORY LIKE I DID AMY CROW! So hold in the bad comments and point out the things you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham's Goddess: Chapter 1

After the screams had stopped Heather asked a question Heather would regret. " Why are you guys so stupid?"

"What!" the clown spat.

"The Batman will come looking for me."

" If he was he would have come a long time ago."

She rolled my eyes. Batman would come. She just knew it. " Why would I join you?" Heather asked remembering the previous conversation. " We were lookin for another person to join our team. Mistah J asked Scary for some suggestions and he said you." The jester girl said. Heather was confused. Did she know Scarecrow? " I don't know this 'scarecrow'" Heather glanced at the man in the mask. " Oh I think you do." He said pulling off his mask revealing Jonathan Crane. Heather gasped softly. Her brother was scarecrow. She thought she recognized that voice.

The jester who had been revealed to be Harley Quinn the jokers toy was now cutting the ropes of Heather hands and legs. Once she was released she rubbed her sore wrist. Jonathan walked towards her opening his arms in affection. Heather toke a step back thinking about what a risk the a hug could be. Jonathan looked sad. " Why not? We're brother and sister. " He said in voice that actually had hit puberty. She walked forward and accepted the hug. It was cold like him. The clown walked in. He still had that stupid grin on his face. Heather realized it was scars.

Harley had put some lotion on her ankles and wrist to sooth the rope burn. She also set up a bed for her in her room. Heather thanked her and walked into the bathroom to shower. When she walked out Harley was making out with a pillow. Heather's eyes widened at the site. Harley realized the shower was off and turned to see Heather. She blushed deeply. " It's okay. I won't tell anyone." Heather said grinning. " I just like to imagine it's Mistah J." Harley's thick accent replied. Heather climbed up on the bed. Her and Harley chatted for a while. Then they turned of the lights and climbed into the bed.

The next morning Heather woke up to see Harley still sleeping. Heather walked into the bathroom to put on her makeup. Harley had said she could borrow some makeup. She opened a box to find white grease paint, black lipstick, and black eye liner. She finally spotted some pink eye shadow. It was almost gone but it was enough. She swept some on her lid. A bottle of mascara sat at the very bottom. A thin layer made her eyes pop.

When she walked back into the room Harley was getting dressed. Heather realized she was still wearing some Pjs Harley let her borrow. " I laid some clothes out on ya bed." Harley said motioning to the mattress. A pair of red jeans were folded neatly by a white blouse. She pulled them on and the pair of black kitten heels she had worn last night. Harley was so excited to have breakfast with her new 'BFF'. They walked into a kitchen like room. Joker and Jonathan were fitting over coffee about how stupid batman was. The girls rolled their eyes and carried on.

Heather and Harley went to pack some of Heathers stuff. She decided to join them on one condition. If she could still lead a normal life and still help them out. They packed several purses, 18 shirts, 16 bottoms, 12 pairs of shoes, and a bag full of cosmetics. " Wait!" Heather spoke quickly, " I need to get my baby!" Harley was confused. Who was her baby? Heather rushed into her stainless steel kitchen. She grabbed a pair of car keys. " Oh so that is your baby." Harley said realizing it was a car.

The girls were speeding around in a 27,000 dollar pink Dune Buggy. " Sweet ride!" Harley squealed. Heather giggled. " You had a pretty nice place." Harley stated. " Thanks!" Heather exclaimed, " I made a lot of money from work so I kinda splurged on the nicest penthouse in Gotham. " Oh the rest of they why home the girls talked about their men. Heather had been dating Bruce for almost a month now. Harley had "relationship" with Joker. It was off and on but she said it was worth it.

When they pulled up at the hideout Harley helped Heather get out all my stuff. When we came in with 17 boxes of stuff, the guys eyes widen. The girls giggled and brought the boxes to our room. The girls set up Heather's area. They had to clear room in the bathroom for all my stuff. Harleys face went berserk when she saw all the makeup. O.O Heather giggled lightly. She was starting to feel at home**. **

**To all the haters! I made a new chapter! Thank you DarkDevil002 for inspiring me to write more! The End!**


End file.
